


gave my heart in sweet surrender

by midwestwind



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwestwind/pseuds/midwestwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus Christ, she’s going to marry Shawn Spencer. Shouldn’t that fucking terrify her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	gave my heart in sweet surrender

She doesn't bother to try and get the story about the broken window. If she's honest, there were far more important things to be thought about in the moment – old family heirlooms that she had yet to really get to scrutinize, for example.

They do get the ring back. Though, Juliet's positive it would have taken much less time if she – the departmentally certified pursuit driver – had just taken one of the station's cars. But, again, she had rings and marriage proposals on her mind. Could she really be slighted for being a bit distracted?

So, they get the ring back and instead of just giving it to her, Shawn sinks to his knee again and holds it out in front of him. Mentally, she tries to remember just how many times Shawn Spencer has proposed to her. Three feels right. She counters that he doesn't really need to ask her again but he just shakes his head.

“Nah, come on, Jules. We gotta go this all official-like.” She rolls her eyes but he proposes again regardless and it's a little lack luster, much less Shawn Spencer, but it still brings her to tears as he finally – _finally –_ slides the ring onto her finger. And, fuck, she is not about to cry in the middle of some shady alley where they cornered the ring thief and his getaway driver and have them thrown into the back of the car. Gus stands on the opposite side of the car, making sure no one attempts a getaway through the busted window.

It isn't until hours later in her little rented apartment, that is a giant step down from their beautiful house and huge backyard in Santa Barbara, that it really sinks in. She gazes down at the ring and, instead of the tears she's anticipating at this point, a hysterical giggle builds up in her throat. It breaks past her lips and Shawn, gazing around the apartment like he's looking for a place where he fits, looks at her like she must have lost it.

“Jules?” He asks tentatively, but he's smiling and she wonders if she isn't the only one that this is setting in for. Jesus Christ, she's going to marry Shawn Spencer. Shouldn't that fucking terrify her? Instead, she bounces over to him and kisses him firmly on the lips. His hands come around her waist, pulling her to him, and _damn_ she hadn't realized just how much she missed him. When she finally finds the will to pull herself back from him, she doesn't go far and his grip on her hips makes her think he wouldn't really let her if she'd wanted to. She lets out another laugh and smirks up at him.

“You wanna marry me,” she sing-songs and this time Shawn lets out a startled laugh.

“You bet your cute butt I do.” She whacks his arm lightly and steps away from him. When he groans at the loss of contact she looks back over her shoulder and grins.

“What? You _don't_ want to see the bedroom?”

They're lying in bed, tangled up in each other, hours later when his stomach growls. Juliet lets out a loud laugh and pokes his abdomen lightly. He groans and tightens his arms around her slightly.

“So hungry. So tired.” She laughs again and shakes her head, moving to sit up. He whines and grips at the bare skin of her hips.

“Where are you going?” God, she's marrying a child. The thought only makes her grin wider. She searches out his discarded blue shirt and tugs it on, buttoning it up. She stops at the door frame and watches his eyes linger on her bare legs.

“I made myself tortellini last night,” she explains, “there are leftovers in the fridge.” His eyes light up but he doesn't move and he clearly takes it as an invitation to eat the food in bed after she brings it to him. She snorts and heads for the kitchen. Fat chance.

After eating alone for ten minutes, he apparently gets the hint and ambles into the kitchen begrudgingly. He appears to have found his boxers and undershirt and the ratio of his clothes to hers is a little unfair. Regardless, she smiles at him and points to his plate of reheated pasta with her fork. He settles in across from her at the island and his spirits seem to raise steadily as the food on his plate decreases.

Her fork hits her plate suddenly with a loud clink, “do you want me to take your name?” He looks up suddenly, sauce decorating the corner of his mouth. She reaches forward and wipes it away with her thumb as he looks politely confused by her question.

He shrugs, “do _you_ want to take my name?” She frowns and pushes the pasta around her plate. He tenses across from her and she smiles at him reassuringly.

“I don't.. think so,” she shrugs, “I mean, I've always been Juliet O'Hara, right? Would I suddenly become Detective Spencer?” Shawn actually shudders at that.

“Sorry,” he grimaces, “just, you know, one Detective Spencer may be enough for one family.” Juliet smiles and shakes her head. She knows things between him and Henry are much better than they'd been when she'd met him eight years ago, but old grievances die hard.

“So, is that okay? If I don't take your name?”

“It's your name, babe. Do what you want. All I want is to be married to you.” He says it so casually the breath catches in her throat and it takes real effort to return her attention to her food.

Later, he's used some very _interesting_ methods to convince her the dishes could wait until tomorrow and she's pretty sure he's basically asleep – all the energy returned by the food effectively drained by physical activity. She's curled up against his side, drifting off as well, when a light from somewhere outside the window catches on her ring and brings her back to consciousness.

“Wake up, you.” She says quietly, poking his chest gently. He responds with a hum and she prods him a little harder.

“'M awake,” he breathes, his arm around her tightening.

“You sure you want to marry me?” She's not actually positive why she woke him up but that was definitely not what she expected to come out of her mouth. She feels him shift underneath her, looks up to find him looking down at her.

“Be an idiot not to,” he offers sleepily and she chuckles.

“But you are an idiot,” she teases. Honestly, she thinks she could handle it if he backed out. Really, she could. But if she starts planning it, the longer they play out this ruse, the less she'll be able to deal with it. His words from earlier run through her mind and he sounds so certain but she needs to be sure. He rolls out from under her so that he's on his side facing her. His hand settles gently on her hip and she realizes she was an idiot for thinking they could possibly do long distance. Even before they'd started dating, simple touches from him caused reactions from her she hadn't ever intended to analyze.

“Juliet,” he starts and she knows it's serious when he uses her full name, “I stole that ring from my dad's house two years ago. So, if you're wondering if I've thought this through, believe me when I say I have.” Only Shawn could make a felony sound sweet. She grins, satisfied, and flips around pressing her back against his chest. His arms circle her and she twines her fingers with his.

“Just promise me something,” she begins, “no life altering confessions at _this_ wedding, alright?” She feels more than hears his laugh. It vibrates in his chest, down her spine, and she shivers.

“I promise, for you I am an open book.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to write a follow up to the finale. i don’t know if this is actually even any good i just hope it’s as in character as possible and enjoyable. pure fluff tbh. title is a shortened lyric from such a night by elvis.


End file.
